Question: ${18 \div 30 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }30\text{ go into }{180}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${180}\div30={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${18 \div 30 = 0.6}$